This invention relates generally to a novel treatment to prevent neurodegeneration in the central nervous system due to diseases such as multiple sclerosis (MS), Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, spinal cord injury, stroke, etc. More specifically, some embodiments of the present invention relates to a treatment comprising a combination of an estrogen receptor ligand with a secondary agent, such as an immunotherapeutic compound.